


Pinky Promise

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst For What Happens Later, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Maybe a pinky promise wasn't the best thing to do.





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> The Fett bros belong to OutcastTrip1995!

Dagorlad awoke with a start as he felt something trying to climb onto his bunk to find a certain little redhead looking up at him with scared blue eyes. “Fenn? What’s wrong?” Dag asks as he grabbed the little runt by his scuff and pulled him up onto the bunk.

“Bad dreams.” Fenn says as he crawled over and cuddled up against Dagorlad. “An’ you scare bad dreams ‘way, Kitty.”.

“I do, huh? Isn’t your _buir_ good at thast too?”.

“But you’re fluffy!” Fenn stated, as if stating the sky was blue or stars were suns. “An’ Boo an Mama are busy.”.

“I’m not fluffy, I’m deadly.” Dagorlad corrects as he settled back drown and let Fenn slip under the blanket.

“Nuh-uh, Tal’s deadly! You’re fluffy!” The five-year-old argued which caused Dag to just roll his eyes and ruffle the runt’s hair, earning a content sigh as the brat cuddled up closer to him. “D’you really hafta go? You can stay ‘ith me an’ Mama, we’re gonna see Babo!”.

“Yea’, but ya’ll be able to join in a few years.” Dagorlad assures him as he continued to mess with the brat’s hair. “Wanna tell me what the bad dreams were?”.

“I neva got to see you an’ Boo an’ Tal again.” Fenn mumbled which caused the older boy to sigh. As excited as he was, he knew Fenn was going to be fussy over him leaving.

“Everythin’ will be fine.” Dagorlad assured his little cousin who let out a scared whimper. “We’ll be home before ya know it. An’ in a few years, ya can come with!”.

“Really?”.

“Really.” Dagorlad remember what Ba’vo’yles said about training the younger members of Clan Rau earlier then other clans so by the time Fenn was six, he’d be coming along on jobs. “An’ ya can stick close to meh, thast way we can trick the bounty with how cute you are.”.

“’m not cute!”.

“’m sorry, but with thast voice an’ the freckles? Ya are adorable.” Dagorlad stated as he felt Fenn still a bit. “Now, go to sleep. It’s gonna be a long day t’morrow.”.

“Okay....promise everythin’s gonna be fine?”.

“Pinkie promise.” Dagorlad said as he offered his pinkie finger to the runt, earning a giggle in return as Fenn held out his own pinkie finger. “There, now bedtime.”.

“You still fluffy, Kitty.” Fenn mumbled as he fell asleep.

“Yea’, yea’, Freckles.” Dagorlad mumbled in return as he started to doze off again.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
